


Alone

by Peachpancake



Series: Only Human [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'll write more one shots to the au dont worry, M/M, Robot AU, So i guess heres a second part to the story, a snippet of the au, again it can be seen as platonic but i see it as romantic, banginho, but like basically no comfort, chan is turning into a robot, chan suffers yet again, god this one is actually so shite, i guess?, if you haven't read MIA this probably wont make sense to you, im tired and struggling ok, it's honestly not my best work tbh, its really shite sorry, minchan, tbh i ship all three of them together, tell me if you want to read more?, woochan - Freeform, woojin and minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachpancake/pseuds/Peachpancake
Summary: “Chan, please,” Woojin whispers, fingers loosening on the rifle he’s been holding. He subconsciously leans into the other’s cold touch, ignoring the way the sharp cracks are tearing his skin apart. He’s scared, terrified like he’s never been before, but he’s trapped by the other’s eyes, begging for him to listen.“Promise me,” the younger whimpers desperately, tightening his hold on Woojin. “Please.”aka Chan is gone and Woojin is scared.*If you haven't read M.I.A. this won't make sense to you.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is not my best work but I've been struggling to write nowadays and I think I just needed to post this to get myself to write again.  
> Anyway, I was thinking of maybe making a series of one shots about this au? What do you guys think? I thought I could write certain snippets of the story I imagined for this au, but I'm not too sure about it.

“Promise me that you’ll get them to safety,” Chan breathes, desperately holding Woojin’s face as he’s falling apart. There’s blood dripping from his mouth and the metal is cracked where his mechanic eye should have been, yet he’s still fighting to stay awake, shaking off the hands trying to grab him. 

 

“Chan,  _ please, _ ” Woojin whispers, fingers loosening on the rifle he’s been holding. He subconsciously leans into the other’s cold touch, ignoring the way the sharp cracks are tearing his skin apart. He’s scared,  _ terrified  _ like he’s never been before, but he’s trapped by the other’s eyes, begging for him to listen.

 

“ _ Promise me, _ ” the younger whimpers desperately, tightening his hold on Woojin. “ _ Please. _ ”

 

And then he’s being dragged away, and not even Woojin’s frantic shouts and shots at the soldiers can stop the way Chan collapses into the enemy’s arms as they inject something into his neck. Woojin can barely see them now and none of the other soldiers on his side realise how one of their own has been taken, maybe because they can’t tell the difference at this point. Woojin can’t anyway. All he sees is Chan, and the older is crawling towards him, ignoring the way he’s being shot at, because he  _ can’t  _ lose Chan. 

 

Not like this. 

 

*

 

He’s numb. There’s an emptiness to his stomach that makes him want to throw up, but he thinks he deserves it. 

 

He failed to save their leader after all. 

 

Minho is standing in front of him, eyes shining of unshed tears, and he’s trembling. Woojin’s  _ aching  _ to reach for him and pull him into a hug, but he doesn’t think the other would want that. 

 

“You’re lying,” he whispers, his voice shaking from the held back emotions. He stands up straighter, gulping once, twice, and he clears his throat. “You must be.”

 

Woojin doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even dare look into the other’s eyes, afraid to see the fear, the  _ pain _ in them. He’s staring at his feet, blinking at the bloodstains on his shoes. 

 

“Please, tell me you’re lying,” whispers Minho, stepping closer. He reaches out to Woojin and the older automatically holds out his hands for him, but they both freeze once they see them. 

 

“No,” Minho whimpers, stepping away. “Please, no.”

 

Woojin’s hands are stained by oil and blood. His breath hitches as he holds his hands out in front of him, panic clawing at his throat and suddenly he’s on his knees, trying to get the oil off of his fingers, violently rubbing his skin, as if that would make any of this less real, because this is  _ not  _ happening, Chan  _ isn’t  _ gone -

 

No.  _ He’s  _ done this. He failed to protect him and now he’s been  _ taken,  _ probably tortured and killed - 

 

“Woojin, stop it,” he hears Minho’s voice, but it’s distorted. Woojin’s mind is like cotton, too focused on the way he’s trying to clean his hands to get rid of the  _ memories, _ to listen to anything. “Woojin, please, stop!”

 

Minho’s voice is choked. Woojin snaps out of his trance as he realises that he’s trembling in the younger’s embrace, but he can’t bring himself to pull away. He feels  _ selfish,  _ oh so selfish that he’s being comforted this way when Chan is who knows where, tortured, suffering.

 

_ Alone. _

 

“We have to help him,” he stutters out. “We have to do something, now -”

 

“We can’t,” Minho shushes him, holding him close. “It’s suicide if we attack without any preparations, we -”

 

“We can’t leave Chan there!” Woojin suddenly raises his voice, panic taking over once more. He pushes himself away from the other, breathing heavily as he tries to stand up. “I have to go after him. It’s my fault. I need to get him back.”

 

“Woojin,  _ look _ at me,” Minho begs. He’s still kneeling, hunched forward like he’s carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. “Chan wouldn’t want this.”

 

“Who the fuck cares what Chan wants?!” Woojin screams. He’s sobbing now, the salty tears stinging the scars on his cheeks. “That bastard never cared about himself. Someone has to!”

 

“And what about the rest of the team?” Minho stands up too, his voice a lot stronger than before. There is anger in there too, but Woojin is too blinded by his emotions to care. “Who’s going to look after them now?”

 

“Chan doesn’t deserve this!”

 

“So you think getting yourself killed will help him?!”

 

Woojin stares at Minho, his hands in fists. He wants to yell at him, say something he’ll regret later, but he’s so angry, so  _ heartbroken,  _ that he can’t get the words out. 

 

“Chan loves you, you fucking idiot!” Cries the younger. His tears roll down on his cheeks and he forcefully wipes them away. “He loves all of us.” He steps closer. “He will  _ never  _ forgive us if we won’t look after the team.”

 

Woojin is angry, so angry, but deep down he knows Minho is right. He thinks back to the pure desperation in Chan’s eyes before he was taken away, the utter despair as he was begging him to take the team to safety.  _ That idiot,  _ Woojin thinks bitterly,  _ even when he knows he’s going to be killed, all he cares about is us.  _

 

“He’s all alone, Minho,” Woojin says, but the younger can tell that he’s not arguing anymore. He sounds defeated.  _ Exhausted.  _ “I promised him I won’t leave him alone.”

 

“I know,” Minho chokes out, and that’s all Woojin needs to throwing himself into the other’s arms. He lets his tears flow freely, heart wrenching sobs filling the quiet room. Minho cries with him, holding him close as if his life depended on it, and Woojin never wants to let go. He can’t chase the horrific images out of his head of Chan being dragged away like a broken toy, can’t forget the way he begged for him to save the others, but, however much it hurt him, he knew he can’t save him alone. He knows he won’t leave him though. He made a promise to Chan - a promise to save the team - but Chan is a part of that team and he’ll be damned if he won’t even try to get him back. 

 

_ It’s nine or none.  _

 

*

 

“Minho,” Woojin whispers. The other looks at him, but he seems lifeless now.  _ Empty _ .

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Once we get Chan back,” he starts, fiddling with his fingers, “Do you think…”

 

“Do I think what?”

 

“That,” Woojin bites his lip, “That he’ll still be  _ human _ ?”

 

The silence is heavy around them. Woojin bites his lip, wishing he hasn’t said anything at all as he watches Minho’s breath hitch, but the younger only closes his eyes and leans his head on the other’s shoulder.

 

“We can only hope for the best.”

 


End file.
